Mokuba's Babysitter
by PegasusnoMei
Summary: This is my first fic, so please be kind...Kaiba starts dating Mokuba's babysitter, but she's hiding a secret from him. Definite romance. Please R/R!
1. The Proposal

I don't understand why I can't go to normal school like you, Mokuba Kaiba complained. I never meet anyone. I don't have any friends. And every time I tell you this, you say it's not the right time to talk about it.  
Seto Kaiba sighed. It wasn't the right time now, either. He had to be at Domino High School in ten minutes, according to his satellite watch, and his driver was already waiting for him. The agreement that insisted only a living Kaiba could be the sole controller of KaibaCorp was the same that stated Seto must graduate from the alma mater of his adoptive father, Gozaburo. But such rules were not in place for Mokuba, and Seto wanted something more for him.  
Your education is sufficient, he told him, gathering up his briefcase. Besides, you always try to discuss this when I'm already late. He ruffled Mokuba's hair and started out the door.  
Seto wait! Why do I have to stay in here and be home schooled by teachers I can't stand? I want to make friends! he called after his older brother, who was already heading into the limo.  
We'll finish this when I get home, Seto said as his chauffeur slammed the limo door shut.   
_It won't happen,_ Mokuba thought. _He comes home, and it's nothing but business until he goes to sleep at night. I feel like he isn't even paying attention to me.  
_ As Kaiba sped off to school, he shook his head. _I'll never understand why he's so unhappy. Friends are only a weakness. And I give him everything.  
_   
Kaiba walked into class barely making it on time, and took his usual seat in the back of the room. The seat to his right was occupied by a black schoolbag. Strange, no student had ever sat there before. He glanced up and saw Yugi Mutou and his friends gathered around a desk chatting about Duel Monsters. Kaiba purposefully blocked them out; there were too many things on his mind to be distracted by Yugi.  
Soon after the students rose and bowed to the sensei, a pretty girl in a Domino school uniform sneaked into the class and slipped into the seat beside Kaiba. She smiled at him and whispered,   
He nodded nonchalantly and turned back to the sensei. But he couldn't stop noticing her, or how she smiled at him. Her hair was long and black, with two red streaks in the front, framing her small face and large violet eyes. Kaiba snuck glances at her throughout the lesson, no matter how many times he told himself to focus and study.   
During break, she turned to him and said, Hi, I'm Keishi Nozawa.  
Seto Kaiba, he replied curtly.   
I just moved here and I don't know anyone, she explained. But your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?  
Kaiba blinked. Something about her did seem awfully familiar, but he had no idea what it was.   
he answered. I'm the company president.  
Really? You're kidding! she grinned. I always have to take babysitting jobs when I need extra cash.  
Her smile was so warm. He quickly thought of Mokuba and the discussion they'd had that morning, and suddenly two and two came together.  
That's interesting. He turned towards her, making eye contact for the first time. His pulse quickened. I take care of my younger brother Mokuba. He's extremely self-sufficient, but I know he's lonely. Would you consider perhaps spending time with him for a few days each week?  
she exclaimed. How old is he?  
He's eleven. Our parents died when we were young.  
Keishi gasped. I'm so sorry to hear that...You know, I'm in a similar situation. Her expression went from sorrow to joy. Wow...I was so worried that I wouldn't find work once I moved here.  
Kaiba smiled. It was a rare sight, brought on by the fact that he felt so comfortable. And it was possible that Mokuba's problem had been solved. How do you feel about meeting him this afternoon after school? My driver would take you home this evening.  
It's a date then, Keishi agreed happily, making Kaiba a bit nervous with her choice of words. He glanced over her again. The Domino uniform had a way of making girls irresistible.  
  
he called as he entered the mansion. Keishi was amazed. The sunken drawing room leading into the hallway was covered in red velvet and crystal chandeliers. A large, golden hung above heavy curtains.   
Kaiba sighed. Mokuba, where are you?  
Like you care... the youngest Kaiba said as he emerged from his room, but stopped cold once he saw Keishi.   
This is Keishi, Seto explained. She's in my class.  
Nice to meet you, Mokuba, Keishi smiled as she held out her hand. He shook it timidly. Do you want to go play some video games or something?  
  
I'll be in meetings until late this evening, Seto reminded him. I'll be taking meals in my office. He then turned and started down the long corridor.  
Is he always that intense? Keishi asked Mokuba as they headed towards his room.  
Yeah. So what do you want to play?  
  
Kaiba retreated to his office and started up his computer system. The thought of Keishi still lingered in his brain, and he wondered what he was trying to accomplish by hiring her. Surely he wasn't going to act on his attraction to her, that just couldn't be. He could accept that their relationship would be a professional one, and if she contributed to Mokuba's happiness, that was all he could ask.   
But no amount of rationalization could stop him from doing a background check on her. He typed her name into his computer systems, and found nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
_Ah well_, he thought. _No news is good news_. He decided to commit to a more extensive search later. Satisfied with himself, he continued to his business meeting.  
  
Wow, you beat me again! Keishi exclaimed. You're really good at this.  
Mokuba said as he restarted the two player fighting game he had just won. There isn't a game in here that I can't win.  
Well maybe there's one... Keishi hinted. She walked over to her school bag and pulled out a plastic deck protector. Mokuba watched as she sat on the couch and began to shuffle the cards.  
Duel Monsters? he shouted excitedly. There's no way you play Duel Monsters!  
Of course I do! she replied. You up for a game?  
Mokuba grabbed his own deck and flopped down on the floor. He cut Keishi's deck and presented his. She tapped it and he giggled.  
They each took five cards. Keishi dealt out a card with a beautiful female warrior on it, a four star card with 1900 attack points.  
I've never seen that card before, Mokuba admitted. It's a good thing you can't attack though. I'm laying down this monster in attack mode, he said as he put down Crocodilus, and also laid down a trap card.  
Alright, I'm going to attack now, Keishi told him, knowing quite well that he had probably set a trap.  
Not so fast! Mokuba beamed. He flipped over the trap card, revealing the Spellbinding Circle.  
Their game continued, Keishi purposefully letting Mokuba stay in the lead, as she set and summoned monster after monster that he couldn't recognize.  
You must have the rarest deck in the world! he told her after she had let him win by 500 points. We have to show Seto. You have to challenge him to a duel.  
Oh comeon, Mokuba. I couldn't even win against you. I would be no match for your brother. She put the cards back into their plastic case and into her school bag.  
But I know you let me win. He stood up and faced her. In a real match, I think you'd do fine. Where did you get all of those rare cards?  
Before she had to answer, there was a knock at the door and a butler entered. Keishi felt her face flush. It was time for her to go home.  
The driver is out front, Miss, was all he said as he handed her a hundred dollar bill, five times the payment she and Kaiba had decided on.  
Thank you, Keishi replied, but he was already gone. I'll see you tomorrow, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba headed to the main KaibaCorp building after Keishi had gone home and found his brother. So you're paying someone to hang out with me.  
Did you have fun? Kaiba said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
Yeah! I had a good time! But it's not like I need a babysitter or anything. Mokuba flopped down on a chair in front of his older brother's desk.   
I know you don't, Mokuba. You've been on your own for a long time. He was definitely preoccupied.  
She's really cool, though, Mokuba continued. She has the rarest cards in Duel Monsters I've ever seen.  
Is that right, Kaiba replied as he went through charts and projections for the Kaiba Corporation.  
You like her, don't you Seto?   
The clacking of the computer keyboard stopped. The older Kaiba turned to face him, with that icy blue-eyed glare Mokuba had seen so many times.  
I hired her to be your friend, he spat out. She isn't mine.  
  
The next few days at Domino High School were strained for Kaiba. He wasn't sure what to say to Keishi. The more he tried to convince himself that he had more important things to do than drool over a girl, the more nervous he became. Part of him wished she had never sat next to him in the first place.  
Do you mind giving me a ride to your house after school? she asked him one afternoon. I left my bike there yesterday.  
Kaiba nodded, thinking that the limo ride to his house would be one of complete silence. He wondered how he would keep his sanity.  
After class the driver pulled the limo to the front door of the high school, and held open the door as Kaiba and Keishi slid in. He felt her hand brush against his arm when she sat next to him.  
Mokuba is great, she told him. He really thinks highly of you.  
Kaiba grunted.   
I'm so glad that I found this job right away, you see, I have to support myself. And the school hasn't granted me any work permission yet. She crossed her legs. Kaiba felt his eyes shift to her knees, then her calves. Why were girls' uniforms so short? He shook it off, tried to stare out the window, but his gaze was drawn back to her.  
He smirked as they pulled into the garage of the Kaiba Mansion, Keishi's lime green ten speed leaning in the yard like a lawn ornament.  
We're here, Kaiba stated, the first thing he said since the school bell had rung.  
  
It had been weeks since Keishi first started visiting the Kaiba Mansion. She took Mokuba to the zoo, the amusement park, and several places where she thought he could meet some kids his own age. When it rained, they stayed indoors and played Duel Monsters, Keishi always letting him win. But something was puzzling her. It seemed the more time she spent with Mokuba, the less Seto talked to her. At school, he continued his habit of barely saying two words to her.  
She stopped over although Kaiba hadn't been in class that day. Mokuba greeted her at the door.  
Hey Keishi! he said warmly.   
Hey Mokuba. It's such a nice day, how about we take a walk outside?  
Yeah! Let me get my shoes.  
They walked in the direction of the park. The weather was warm although the leaves were falling. Mokuba slipped his hand into hers.  
Keishi, are you going to marry my brother? he asked her.  
She was completely taken aback. Umm...Mokuba, I think someone has to like you before they ask to marry you.  
What do you mean? The little boy was surprised. I know he likes you.  
He has a funny way of showing it, then, Keishi explained. He barely says anything to me at school.  
I know, but...he's Seto. He doesn't know how to feel things. Mokuba squeezed her hand. If I were old enough, I would marry you.  
She smiled and gave him a hug. You're sweet. Ready to head back now?  
Yeah! I still want you and Seto to duel!  
  
The pair turned back to the mansion, and Mokuba made a detour for the bathroom. Keishi grabbed her side deck out of her bag and started to switch out some of the cards. She looked over the deck again, panicked, and took Mokuba's deck, replacing it with her own for the time being. This would have to work. There was no way she could let Seto know that she was in possession of such rare cards.   
Once Mokuba returned he led her into Kaiba's home office, a room that had always been off limits. Kaiba was sitting over his computer monitor as usual. He looked up once he heard the door open, and stood when he saw Keishi entering the room.  
What are you doing here? he said harshly. You know this room is off limits!  
I think that's the most you've said to me in five weeks! Keishi spat back. Besides, I know it is. Mokuba wanted to talk to you.  
I think we need to talk alone, the young Kaiba said to his older brother. Keishi, do you mind?  
Not at all. She turned on her heel and left the room.  
Mokuba sighed. Why are you so mean to her?  
I'm not mean. I'm not particularly nice, either. Why do you care? Kaiba glared over the desk at his brother.  
I care because she likes you. I know you like her, too, Seto, and there's nothing wrong with that. Why don't you just tell her? He jumped onto the couch backwards, his legs barely reaching the top.  
Mokuba, I don't have time for this. I have a corporation to run and a reputation to maintain. I will defend my title as the world's greatest duelist. And on top of that, I have to watch over you. There is no room for romance in my life.   
One duel, okay? the little boy pleaded. Just one duel. Please.  
I don't know why this is so important to you, he said quietly, but in the back of his mind he remembered something Mokuba had said a long time ago. Keishi had the rarest deck his brother had ever seen. In addition, a girl who was so beautiful and could play Duel Monsters made him want to duel more than ever. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his deck, laying it on the desk.  
Mokuba jumped up suddenly. Yes! I knew you would do it! He ran to get Keishi.  
Kaiba couldn't believe what he was doing. Maybe Mokuba was right...maybe there was nothing wrong with his attraction to her.  
  
Keishi sat across from Kaiba and set down her cards. She pushed the deck towards him so he could cut it, and he reached out preemptively, placing his hand on hers.  
Their gazes met, her amethyst eyes sinking into his blue ones. He took his hand back slowly and smiled a little.  
Perhaps you'd like to make this game more interesting? he teased.   
What do you mean by that? Keishi blushed, her hand still tingling from his touch.  
If I win, you agree to have dinner with me.   
She smiled. And if I win?  
If you win, Kaiba continued, You can have whatever you want.  
They each drew five cards. The duel started out quickly, with Kaiba immediately attacking Keishi's HitotsuMe Giant with his Rude Kaiser. She stalled by playing cards in defense mode without summoning higher level monsters. Once Kaiba had called upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it was all over.  
_Interesting,_ he thought. _Her deck contained no rare cards at all. In fact, it was almost identical to...Mokuba's deck. So he tricked me. But no matter, I got what I wanted._  
How does eight o' clock sound? he asked her as he shuffled his cards back into his deck.  
Sounds fine, she told him._ It's a good thing Mokuba wasn't watching,_ she thought. _He would've known about the switched decks right away. _  
A few minutes after Keishi had gone home, Mokuba hurried into Seto's office. So, how did it go?  
It went well, Kaiba told him, grinning smugly as he programmed his PDA. We have a date for tomorrow night.  
  
The next day, Keishi biked over to the mansion, although Kaiba had wanted to send the limo to her apartment. She refused, but it did feel a bit silly riding her bike in her formalwear.  
Seto walked out of the front door in a gorgeous black tuxedo with a blue tie and cummerbund that matched his eyes. Keishi was taken aback. Up until now, she had mostly seen him in school uniform.   
Seto's pulse quickened as he took in what Keishi was wearing: a beautiful long red satin dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up the side. Of course he'd noticed girls before, but none of them were anything like her. They valued his power and money overall. Keishi cared about Mokuba.  
The restaurant was small and exclusive. Tiny round tables were illuminated by candles. Kaiba pulled out Keishi's chair and she sat down.  
You look beautiful, he said to her.  
Thank you, she blushed. She buried her face in the menu, so that he couldn't see. He took it from her.  
Why don't you let me order? he said.  
Later in the evening Kaiba began to discuss his past. Our mother died in childbirth with Mokuba, he explained. A few years later, our father died in a car accident. We were sent to an orphanage, adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba, who later committed suicide. That's how I ended up president of the Kaiba Corporation. His gaze dropped. He wasn't allowed to reveal the sadness he felt when he talked about these things.  
My parents died too, Keishi said softly. My father under strange circumstances. Without him, my mother didn't last out the year. I was sent to live with a relative, but we didn't get along. She twisted her napkin.  
Seto couldn't believe his ears. She was also an orphan? Not only that, but she really was on her own. He thought back to the first time they had met in the classroom. She had seemed so familiar to him, that smile...it was also familiar to him now, as if he knew her from somewhere before.  
I'm having a good time, she said happily, trying to break the mood.  
Kaiba answered. He took a bite of his entree. How would you feel to a legitimate Duel Monsters match? Without using Mokuba's deck?  
She turned crimson. He knew...of course he had known. She was crazy for trying to pull one over on him.   
Are you sure you want to challenge me? she said. I love the game, and my family was really obsessed with it. Tournament after tournament. With my own deck, I'm a pretty formidable opponent.  
Seto blinked. She came from a family of duelists...how would that explain Mokuba switching the decks? His brother hadn't even known of the bet, which took place once he was out of the room. Had Keishi lost on purpose? The idea made him smile.  
Does that explain your throwing the match in order to have dinner with me? he teased her.  
She laughed, and put her fork and knife on the plate formally once she was finished eating. Seto couldn't help notice how Keishi had been dining. This was a four star restaurant, and she had used the correct utensil for everything without any coaching, like she had been going to places like this all of her life.  
  
Seto escorted her to the limousine. He asked her what street she lived on.  
Umm...no, that's okay. I left my bicycle over at your house, and...   
Keishi, don't be ridiculous. It's much too late for that. My driver will take you home. He gave her a look that meant he wasn't compromising on this. She reluctantly told him her address.  
The limo sped around back roads lined with burned out warehouses. The road became as rough as the neighborhood. Kaiba knew this part of town; the tinted windows of the limo couldn't hide much from him. The driver pulled up to Keishi's building, a dilapidated old cinder block apartment complex surrounded by dumpsters and in need of a fresh coat of paint.  
Well, this is where I live, she said, embarrassed.   
He almost blurted out, You're serious? but held it in. Instead, he said Allow me to walk you.  
No, Seto, please don't. I can take care of myself, really. She opened the door herself and fled.  
Worry ate inside him during the drive home. How could she live like that? Something had to be done about it.  
  
Mokuba and Keishi were playing video games when they overheard a large number of people headed towards Seto's office. The youngest Kaiba ran to the hallway and saw many suited men following his brother as he said This way, gentlemen.  
That's the Big 5, Mokuba whispered to Keishi. They're the board of directors for KaibaCorp. They must be here because of the Battle City tournament.  
They seem important, said Keishi. I've been here for quite some time and I've never seen them before.  
I don't see them either, the boy explained, They're scary and mean. Sometimes they do harm to Seto. I don't know why, but he always forgives them. He snuggled next to Keishi.   
Keishi, you're never going to leave, are you? he asked her, concern in his voice.  
I'll stay as long as I can, she promised him.   
he smiled, and turned back to his video game. They played a few rounds before there was a knock on the door. Mokuba ran to answer it.   
Miss Keishi? It was one of the Kaiba Mansion's many butlers. He held a telephone in his hand. A call for you. Bad news, I'm afraid.  
What could it be? she thought. She cradled the phone to her ear. Hello? Yes, this is she....yes. Yes....I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Mokuba watched as she hung up the phone, tears pouring from her eyes.   
he asked softly.  
My apartment has been broken into, she said to him sadly. Everything is gone. The raven haired girl crumpled to a weeping pile on Mokuba's bed.  
Keishi, you have to tell Seto! Mokuba exclaimed. He clung tightly to her. I know he can do something. And you have to stay here. You can't go back there tonight.  
I know, she cried. I know. She got up and started heading out the bedroom door.  
Don't go now! Mokuba called after her. The Big 5 are in there!  
Keishi was so upset she didn't even hear him. She walked down the corridor to Kaiba's office, so many thoughts running through her head. All of her possessions were stolen, all she had in the world. The doorknob to the office felt cold, and she could hear voices inside. She cracked open the door.  
Seto...I have to... Keishi started, trying to raise her voice. He was giving a presentation. She gasped...pictures of her building and several others were projected onto a screen. He continued speaking, the Big 5 occasionally nodding their heads in agreement.   
Seto, something horrible has happened, Keishi shouted over him, tearstained.  
The presentation stopped. Six heads turned towards her as the room grew silent.  
After a pause, Kaiba addressed them again. Don't mind her, gentlemen. She's no one important.  
Keishi felt the hot tears come again in a flash flood. She bolted out of the room and into the bathroom, where she cried her eyes out. In fifteen minutes, but what felt like hours, she heard the office door swing open and many pairs of shoes tread down the hallway.  
  
I can't believe you! she shouted, storming into his office. Tears were still streaming down her face. Seto, my apartment was broken into. I've lost everything I have in the world...Why would you say that about me?  
Seto couldn't believe it. He watched helplessly as she slammed herself into the wall next to his bookcases and covered her face with her hands. That building in that horrible part of the city...how could that happen before he was able to do anything about it?  
I thought you cared about me, she cried.  
He couldn't take it anymore. They had known each other for so long, but he had never been able to confide how he really felt about her. He walked over and crouched down in front of her, cradling her chin in his hands. Keishi...I had to say that. I didn't mean it. If they sense I have any sign of weakness in front of them, it puts you in danger. Seto helped her stand and felt how warm her body was against his. A tear broke free from his ice blue eyes; he hadn't cried in so long. But the thought of hurting her was too much for him.  
That meeting...we were about to purchase your entire neighborhood. To improve it. I don't want you living in a place like that.  
He knew where this was heading. So many conflicting emotions were telling him to forget about her, to focus on dueling and Battle City and the corporation, on what was really important. He couldn't listen to those thoughts now. He cradled his arms around her.  
she whispered.   
He had never allowed himself to care for anyone like this. Seto kissed her deeply, tasting the softness of her lips, the salt of her tears. Keishi gasped, opening her mouth slightly. He pushed his tongue inside, searching for hers.   
Keishi, I love you, he breathed. I've never said it before. He wiped away her tears and looked deeply into her violet eyes. Do you love me?  
she said softly. They kissed for a few moments more until the alarm on Kaiba's watch activated. He glanced at it, completely annoyed. Then he walked over to his desk and scribbled something onto a notepad.  
I have another meeting in a few minutes. I'll instruct someone to take care of your apartment for you. You need your rest...sleep in the guest bedroom and meet me here tomorrow. Kaiba shoved the note into Keishi's hand. Again, he was all business.  
  
This is not enough, Mokuba said as he stormed into Kaiba's bedroom. She's staying in the guestroom. She should have a room of her own by now.   
What do you mean? Seto asked, setting down the book on computer codes he was reading.   
Mokuba slammed a tiny, black velvet covered box onto Kaiba's nightstand.   
You gave this to me so that you wouldn't marry anyone I don't like, Mokuba explained. A ten carat diamond glistened inside. I'm giving it back to you. I want you to marry Keishi.  
Mokuba, I gave you the ring so that I wouldn't make an awful mistake, not so you could decide who I would marry, Seto said forcefully.  
Mokuba retaliated. It would be a mistake to marry anyone but Keishi. I won't agree to anyone else.   
It's not that easy, Mokuba. I'm planning a tournament. I can't even think about marriage right now.   
Well, I'm just going to leave this here, and maybe you _will_ think about it. He slammed the door on his way out.  
Seto sighed. He picked up the velvet box and opened it, examining the sparkling rock inside. Mokuba was right. He couldn't think of anyone else he would ever give it to.  
  
Keishi slept well into the next day. After she had showered and dressed, a limousine was sent up to take her to the hotel Kaiba had specified on his note. Keishi wandered into the hotel warily. The place was huge, with marble pillars, fresh flowers, and fountains in the lobby. She approached the front desk and gave them the room number. A concierge had to escort her to the elevator and select the correct floor with a golden key.   
He directed her down the hall to two gilded doors, which opened up to a gigantic penthouse suite. Seto stood at the edge of the room, staring out the window. He turned as she entered the room, noticing how weary she looked. She had been through a lot, but was still as beautiful as ever.   
Keishi glanced around the room. A gorgeous creme colored living room with chaise lounge and chandeliers opened up to her left, complete with marble hot tub. To her right was the bedroom and another hallway which led to a dining room. The only things that seemed out of place were a number of boxes in the far corner.  
Seto said as he made his way to her. He took her hands in his and led her to the boxes. These are from your apartment. All of what's left. I had them pack it and terminate your lease.  
Thank you, she whispered.   
Are you hungry? Dinner is about to be served in the dining room, he told her.  
she said timidly, Where am I going to live?  
I wanted to talk to you about that. He fingered the velvet box in his jacket pocket. The sunset reflected off of Keishi's face and hair making it glow.   
_Why am I so nervous? _he thought to himself. _I'm a multi-billionaire. I could have any woman in the known world. Why do I feel like I'm losing my mind?_  
He walked into the other room and motioned for Keishi to follow him. She did, slowly. Dinner was laid out on silver serving trays, surrounded by glowing candlesticks. Seto helped Keishi to her seat, but not without noticing the low neckline of her shirt and what it revealed to him. He'd never been so attracted to someone.  
They ate dinner, discussing Keishi's apartment, school, and Mokuba. She was about to ask him about Battle City when he slid a small black box across the table.  
Keishi, I'm asking you to marry me, he said sincerely.  
She opened it, and candlelight reflecting off of ten carots shone in her eyes. Seto, I'm honored. But there's a lot you don't know about me.  
Tell me, he said, and she rose from her seat and grabbed her Duel Monsters deck.  
I'm still afraid to tell you, she admitted, handing him the cards. I'm afraid that once you find out, you'll leave me.  
That won't happen, he assured her, flipping through the cards. They were the most amazing cards he had ever seen, each hand painted, each monster card a perfect likeness of Keishi.  
Where did you get these? he asked excitedly as he tried to memorize their attack points and star values.  
She paused and stared at the carpet. After some time, she whispered, He's my uncle.   
Kaiba's jaw dropped. Some of the cards fluttered to the floor. With that statement, it all came together.   
As he bent down to pick them up, he remembered. He had seen Keishi before, at an international Duel Monsters tournament, the first time he had been personally invited by Pegasus. She was introduced as his niece. They had sat next to each other during the tournament and chatted...but that was so many years ago.   
So this is what you meant when you said your family is obsessed with Duel Monsters... he realized.  
Yes. I switched the decks when we dueled so you wouldn't find out...I knew I would have to tell you eventually. She sighed deeply and walked over to the couch, where he sat beside her. Keishi began to tell the story.  
My mother is Lucretia Pegasus. My father worked for Industrial Illusions as a photographer, that's how they met. They married and neither side of the family was all that happy about it. But over time, my father became good friends with my uncle. I spent all of my summers in the Duelist Kingdom.   
Eventually he accompanied him on a trip to Egypt. After he came back, there was an accident. And he never recovered.My mother didn't last long without him...they truly loved each other. I was sent to live with my uncle. He's leaving me the entire company someday and wants to mold me in his image. I hate him and I hated living there. So I knew I had to leave. And then I remembered you.   
His blue eyes widened in surprise. Remembered me? What do you mean?  
I didn't know where to go, so I remembered how we met so many years ago, and how you were holding a huge tournament in Domino. So I decided to move here and find you. She moved closer to him, her lips almost touching his.   
He leaned forward and kissed her. _I can't believe it, _he said to himself. _I've honestly fallen in love, and she's the Industrial Illusions heiress. Why didn't I find this out when I checked up on her?  
_There's just one thing I don't understand, he stated. Why couldn't I find any of this out?  
You aren't the only person who can hack into a computer system, she replied. I had to erase everything to keep my uncle away. I know he's a bad man, Seto. He's done unspeakable things to you and Mokuba.  
He was completely amazed by all of this. This girl, this wonderful girl, was related to the monster that had taken his soul and Mokuba's, and worse yet, defeated him in a duel.   
I'm worried that he'll find out about us. That he'll come looking for me. There was fear in her voice._  
_ He breathed deeply and kissed her again. Don't worry about him. We're safe here. He looked into her eyes, too aroused to be concerned about her past at the moment. You still haven't answered my question.  
What do you mean?  
He took the ring out of the box and presented it to her. Will you marry me?  
Her eyes never even glanced at the ring as he slipped it on her finger. She was too preoccupied with Seto's gorgeous eyes.  
Yes, I will. Is that what you want? The ring weighed heavy on her hand.  
More than anything, he assured her.   
He ran his hands over her, under her clothes, exploring her, constantly kissing her. Keishi seemed very reserved, very timid.   
Kaiba whispered in her ear, Have you ever...?  
She shook her head nervously. She was still a virgin, but it was something she had wanted for a long time.  
We will make love, he said as he led her to the bedroom.  
  
Keishi rolled over and threw off the covers sleepily. It was morning...Seto was at the edge of the bed, typing away on his laptop. She couldn't see that he was surfing the Internet for wedding sites.   
Go back to sleep dear, he said comfortingly, one of the warmest things she'd ever heard him say. Keishi took his advice and in a few minutes was back in slumberland.  
Kaiba took out his cell phone. Mokuba, I did it.  
You asked her?! Mokuba shouted excitedly from the other line. Is she going to live with us?  
I think she will. She took the ring. He tried to keep his voice low so as not to wake Keishi.  
Mokuba, I'm going to warn you, Seto continued. There are a lot of things about Keishi's past that might surprise you.  
That's okay, Seto, he assured him. She told me who her uncle is.  
What?! Why didn't you tell me?! he whispered harshly.  
I didn't want you to judge her because of her family.  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. Finally, Kaiba said, I understand. We should be home sometime this evening.  
  
  
Don't hurt her.  
  



	2. Battle City Begins

Okay, this story changes some things up in Battle City. Also, the duel (and all future duels) will be based on a 8000 point system cause I can't write them any other way! Almost none of the cards in Keishi's deck are real.   
(And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, those are all the property of Takahashi Sensei.)  
  
  
Two weeks before Battle City. KaibaCorp had sent an invitation to every eligible duelist, but there was only one that Kaiba was worried about. From behind his desk in his office, he flipped open his cell phone and said Voice activation immediately dialed the number.  
Yugi cheerfully answered.  
Yugi. This is Seto Kaiba. I just wanted to personally confirm that you recieved your Battle City invitation.  
Uhh...yeah, I recieved it, he answered, obviously confused.  
On the other end of the phone, Kaiba grinned. I also wanted to ask if you had any knowlege of Egyptian God Cards.  
Egyptian _what_?   
Never mind, he said quickly, still grinning. See you at the tournament, Yugi. You don't have a chance.  
Kaiba hung up. He looked up and saw Keishi standing over him.  
What's this I hear about Egyptian God Cards? she asked.  
You know about them? He reached for his deck and took out Obelisk the Tormentor, showing it to her.  
Of course I know about them. Her eyes began to tear up. Seto, where did you get this?  
He recapped the story, about the museum and Isis Ishtar, and how he was given the card to start the Battle City tournament in hopes that the other three cards would come to him. By the time he finished, tears were rolling down her face. Yet she had been with him long enough to know that he was slow on picking up emotional cues.   
she said finally, Those cards killed my father.  
It was then that he noticed she was crying. He got up from behind his desk and came over to her, taking her in his arms.   
Tell me what happened, he said softly, trying to have some compassion in his voice, but part of him wanted to know what kind of power these cards posessed.  
She took a deep breath and wiped her face with a tissue. After my father went to Egypt with my uncle...he...well, there was an accident. He fell out of a darkroom window. Everyone said it was suicide, even my mother thought so. But later, my uncle told me that Dad had been developing pictures of ancient Egyptian carvings of those cards. He also said that everyone who worked with the God Cards had some bizarre death associated with them.  
He ran his hand over her face and through her hair. Keishi, why would you believe that monster? I'm sure he said that just to scare you.  
I don't know...My uncle gave them to Isis because they were too powerful for him to handle. I don't want you to have those cards, she said, buried in his jacket. Once she said it he pulled away, holding her at arm's length.  
I need them. It's the only way I can become the world's greatest duelist and defeat Yugi. I'm sorry about your family. But this is what I have to do. He stormed out of the office and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Mokuba having a snack. He immediately ran to her. Keishi! What's wrong?  
She flopped down in one of the chairs and said, Mokuba, I worry about him.  
He nodded. I worry about him too. He gets so angry sometimes. What happened?  
Keishi looked at Mokuba and smiled. She couldn't believe her relationship counseling came from her fiance's younger brother. But then again, he knew Seto better than anyone. She went ahead and talked with him about what had just happened. She felt she had barely moved into the Kaiba Mansion when she had unwillingly gotten in the way.   
I know what you mean, Mokuba agreed. I feel like that too, sometimes. That I'm not as important as his plans. But then he made me Battle City Commissioner.  
Mokuba, that's it! she exclaimed, wanting to hug him. I can keep those cards from cursing him like they cursed my father. I have to enter the Battle City Tournament.  
The boy frowned. I don't think so, Keishi.  
They sat in silence for a few moments until Keishi said, It's the only option I have, to keep him away from those cards.  
Seto won't like it, Mokuba admitted. But I understand.  
Keishi nodded. She stood up and walked to the bedroom door, knocking twice.  
Come in, Kaiba called angrily. She cracked the door a little and saw him sitting on the bed, staring out the window.   
Keishi started, worried that her confidence would start to falter. I'm...I want to enter Battle City.  
You what?! he snapped, turning quickly.   
I want to enter. I should have a high dueling rank; I have one of the rarest decks in Duel Monsters.   
He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream at her, tell her that she couldn't be doing this to him. But something called out to him in his mind. Mokuba's words after they spent their first night together. Seto...don't hurt her.  
You're not serious, He said visciously, about as tame as he could make the sentiment. Keishi didn't respond, she just stood her ground and stared right back at him, determined.  
he said eventually. But there will be some ground rules. First off, we are never allowed to duel. Second, you are also never allowed to duel Yugi. And third, you'd better win. I don't want you losing a single card in that deck of yours.  
Oh Seto! She embraced him. Thank you so much!  
On the outside he seemed annoyed, but secretly he was proud. The woman he loved would be dueling alongside him, and he had gained a deep respect for her. She was acting...like a Kaiba.  
And as long as they didn't face each other in a duel, the Egyptian God Cards would not be hers. He would prove that the cards held no curse, only great power. Power he could handle.  
  
Seto called after her before they parted ways to start the tournament. Let me see your Duel Disk for a second.  
She immediately handed it over. Earlier he had programmed her duelist rank, still marvelling over her deck. 35 cards out of her 40 card deck were handpainted, one of a kind cards. The other five were cards every duelist should have, the most powerful magic and traps in the game. Kaiba took a card called Sweet Keishi out of her deck, making sure she didn't notice. The graphic was a dead-on portrait of her with red flowers in her hair, smiling. He glanced at it lovingly; he would be heartbroken if she lost that card.  
In exchange, he slipped a card of his own into the deck slot of the Duel Disk and pressed then personally secured the thing to her arm.  
Just wanted to make sure everything was in order, he said to her. Come on, Mokuba.  
Good luck, Keishi! Don't forget to call us and let us know how you're doing! He waved goodbye to her, lugging a briefcase full of technology in order to track duelists.  
Keishi thought she'd be nervous, but surprisingly, she wasn't. She had never been in a tournament, but knew she was a good duelist. Hadn't she been taught the game by it's creator, who also constructed her deck?  
She saw Duel Disks everywhere, but the person who was most noticeable was standing in the back of the crowd, watching two amateurs duel. He had bushy white hair and dark brown eyes.  
Care to duel? she asked him.  
Oh, alright then! he agreed in a Britsh accent. The name's Ryou.  
They shook hands and pressed a button on their Duel Disks. Projectors went flying in both directions. Their decks spit out five cards.  
Ladies first, Ryou smiled. I must warn you though, I won't be easy to beat.  
Neither will I, she smiled back. Time to get things started. I summon Angelic Baby in attack mode! As she said it, a hologram of a baby Keishi with tiny golden wings hovered between the players. Ryou blinked.  
I've never seen that card before, he admitted.   
My deck is full of rare cards, she explained. You'll understand once I beat you.  
Well, I'll set this card in defense mode, Ryou said. It's the most I can do, for now. A face down card hovered over the field.  
My turn. Keishi drew her next card. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
_What?! _she wondered. _This is Seto's! How did this get into my deck? _ Then her mind raced back to when he had asked to see her Duel Disk. He must've switched out one of her cards and replaced it with the Blue Eyes. _Thank you Seto, _she thought. _I love you too._  
Keishi used her turn to attack Bakura's defense card, and they watched as Angelic Baby killed Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation.  
I don't lose any life points, however, he shrugged. I'll put this card in defense mode as well.  
Okay, here goes. Keishi drew a card. I summon La Reine Lune in attack mode, and I attack with the Angelic Baby!  
The baby flew to the defense card and attacked Ryou's 13th Grave, leaving him open for a direct attack.  
I...I have nothing to summon. There's nothing I can do, he admitted sadly.  
Keishi smiled. Then I'll use La Reine Lune to attack your lifepoints directly, for 1700 points! Ryou's lifepoints went from 8000 to 6300, just like that. He looked concerned.  
You're a much better duelist than you let on, he told her.  
You haven't seen anything yet. I summon...the Blue Eyes White Dragon! She used her two cards as tributes and called upon the Blue Eyes, who reached the field with a flash of light and a resounding roar.  
It can't be... he said, his brown eyes wide. It must be a fake!  
It isn't a fake, she explained. It belongs to Seto Kaiba.  
There's nothing I can do to defend myself against it, Ryou winced. It's your turn.  
Keishi used a direct attack on Ryou's lifepoints, and after the Blue Eyes finished his white lightning attack, his lifepoints were down to 3300.  
I do have a counterattack, Ryou exclaimed, flipping over a magic card. My favorite card, Change of Heart! It puts one of your monsters in my control for one turn. And since you only have one card on the field...   
Keishi sighed. _Even if I had a quick magic or trap card, I wouldn't want to hurt my own dragon. Besides, it's only for one turn.  
_Bakura attacked directly and Keishi's lifepoints dropped to 5000. Afterwards, the card went back under her control, and she attacked him again, which slashed his lifepoints to a dangerous 300.  
I'm still in this duel, he declared. I set this card in defense mode.  
Keishi didn't believe him. With only 300 lifepoints, the duel was almost over. She would make sure of it by summoning a monster and subjecting him to another attack from Blue Eyes.  
She drew a card, another version of herself in a peach dress, called Nectar of Sabriel. _This monster only has 800 attack points, but it should be enough, shouldn't it?_  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked the face down card, which flipped up to reveal a Man Eater Bug. It immediately tackled and killed the dragon.  
That card kills one monster that attacks it, Ryou explained. Say goodbye to the Blue Eyes.  
Destroying it won't help you, Keishi stated. I still have one attack left. _Only 800 attack points, but it's 500 more than I need._  
I attack directly with the Nectar of Sabriel! Bringing your lifepoints down to zero! Keishi couldn't believe it. She had won her first duel, and it had been so easy!  
Ryou stuttered. You dueled very well. He handed over his Change of Heart card and his locator card.   
I can't take this, Keishi told him as she examined the split light and dark angel that adorned Change of Heart. You said yourself that it's your favorite.  
Take it, he insisted. Those are the rules of Battle City. I would have easily taken one of your cards. He smiled.  
She grinned and took them from him. Hey, don't give up, okay?  
I won't, don't worry! he yelled as he walked away. You'll see me in the finals!  
Keishi laughed inwardly. She could do it...she could get the God Cards and save Seto. Battle City was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
_Now what was that? _ a voice called out to Ryou from inside.  
_What are you talking about? _ he answered back, in his head. He knew it was the strange voice that called to him from his Millennium Ring.  
_Losing the duel. Now we will somehow have to aquire six locator cards with none to begin with. I'm disappointed in you, Ryou. I am taking over from here._


End file.
